


Laundry

by bookaddict_99



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artemis Crock Needs a Hug, Artemis is not good with her emotions, Artemis keeping secrets, Brucely is the best dog, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Good dog Brucely, Light Angst, Paula Nguyen is scary, Secrets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wally is the best boyfriend, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict_99/pseuds/bookaddict_99
Summary: And suddenly she’s sure she’s going to throw up. All her nerves hitting her in the gut and almost forcing her to dash to the restroom, because this is so stupid. Why did she even think this was a good idea? She wants to go back in time and stop herself from even thinking about it, but it’s too late now. Because Wally has stopped petting Brucely and is walking towards her.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Laundry

Artemis knows she’s never been more nervous in her entire life. Having to sit still on the couch while waiting for Wally has her almost throwing up, and not all of it is her fault.

She knows Wally said he will be back by three after stopping by the cave to see Dick. She also knows he will be late and she hates it. Artemis has never been a patient person. There’s a reason she hates reconnaissance missions. She is a woman of action, never being able to sit still for long-doesn’t have the patience. Ironic considering she is a trained spy and archer. 

So she keeps busy. Going to the grocery store and doing all their shopping. Cleaning the house twice and starting a new load of laundry. It’s in the process of loading up the dryer that she gets the idea. It’s stupid. It’s cheesy. It’s so not her style that she’s between crying and laughing at the absurdity of it. She also knows Wally will love it. So she goes anyway. 

Loading herself up into their car and taking the short trip to Target she buys the item. She might have also gotten a few unnecessary things but Wally doesn’t need to know that. She can’t do anything else but wait for him to get home. The lasagna is in the oven cooking, the clothes are in the laundry waiting to be folded and she’s stuck sitting on the couch trying to pay attention to the new episode of real housewives. 

Her fingers are unconsciously tapping against her stomach. Feet propped up on the other side of the couch while Brucely is curled up on her side. She takes comfort in the warm body next to her. Slowing down her breathing to match Brucely’s deep breath. She’s almost asleep when the knob turning jolts them both awake. Brucely launching himself off the couch to reach the door and greet Wally. 

And suddenly she’s sure she’s going to throw up. All her nerves hitting her in the gut and almost forcing her to dash to the restroom, because this is so stupid. Why did she even think this was a good idea? She wants to go back in time and stop herself from even thinking about it, but it’s too late now. Because Wally has stopped petting Brucely and is walking towards her. 

“Hey babe,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She hopes he ignores the tight grip her fingers have on her shorts and the grimace she hopes passes off as a smile.

“Hey.”

“How you feeling? What the doctor say?”

“I’m still a bit nauseous,” she says moving forwards so he can sit behind her.

“Yea?” he asks, while she makes an effort not to let him know she’s currently breathing in his scent. In her opinion there’s nothing better than Wally’s scent, or maybe Brucely’s paws. They have a weird smell that makes her hungry most of the time. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Not right now, how’s Dick?”

“Good,” he says tightening his arms around her as Brucely jumps to join them on the couch. “The kids are making him crazy. Honestly I don’t remember us being that bad.”

“Please, we were probably worse. If Batman didn’t get any gray hairs raising Dick he sure as hell got them with us.”

“Maybe you. I was a perfect angel,” he says giving her an innocent smile.

“Please you were probably the worst out of us.”

“I was.” They sit in silence for a few moments. Watching the tv and laughing at Brucely’s snores.

She’s still nervous. Palms sweaty and lips dry. She’s never kept a secret from Wally for so long. Not since they started dating. Communication had been a big deal to them and they had made a point of developing a system to improve that. She’s never had this talk with Wally. Married life was something that always seemed so far away for them. They were only twenty. They still had careers to finish, college parties to enjoy.

She wonders what his reaction will be. Artemis knows what her decision is. She’s known it since that first night in the toilet but...Wally is different. She knows he’ll support her in anything she does but she wants  _ him _ to decide. She wants Wally to tell her what  _ he  _ wants, because deep down she knows she wants Wally to want this as much as she wants.

“How...How would you feel about getting Brucely a sibling?” she asks softly.

Artemis has never considered herself to be big on families. Her dad hadn’t been the greatest and even though her mom had tried, it still doesn’t erase her childhood. Jade had left and Artemis for a big part of her life had found herself floating aimlessly in the world. 

The concept of family had started when she’d become part of The Team. Their easy acceptance and friendship had cemented the idea into her mind but still. A part of her reels with how fast she accepts the news and how excited she gets. 

“You mean getting another dog?” he asks confused.

“Not exactly, but sure.”

“I mean, I don’t think Brucely would like the idea of a cat very much. But I think a puppy could cheer him up. Why?”

“You don’t think it’s too much responsibility? I mean you have to think of the money we have to spend, it’s somebody else we have to think of now. A baby.” Wally just laughs. Burrowing her closer to him and peppering kisses along her throat.

“Are you kidding me babe? You’re Artemis Crock and I’m Wally West. If anybody can handle this on top of stupid school, work, and other responsibilities it’s us.”

It’s not. She knows it’s not easy and it’ll be hard and next to impossible but Wally’s words fill something inside of her that she knows is hope and she simply says, “ok.”

“Ok?” and she knows he’s doing that dorky smile that makes her always smile behind his back.

“Do you mind folding the laundry while I check on the lasagna?”

“Sure babe.” He gives her a quick kiss before heading towards their laundry and she’s filled with such a domestic bliss she hates how happy it makes her. She has to wait a few minutes for Wally’s reaction. She’s just about to run in there and blurt it out when a thump comes from the room and Wally starts cursing.

“Babe? Babe. Babe!” Wally walks into the room slowly, eyes wide clutching a white fabric to his chest. “What the hell is this?”

She wants to be honest with him. To blurt out the truth and confess all her fears and concerns, but her inner snark comes out. It’s like a safety blanket keeping her separated enough from the situation where she won’t get completely hurt but also be close enough to actually react.

“I believe those are clothes wall-man.”

“I-I uh, I mean. Shit. What is this doing here Artemis?” his voice has taken a panic edge, his eyes wide and maniac as he looks her over .

“It’s clothes Wally, usually you wash them and then put them away.”

“Artemis. Why. Do. We. Have. Baby. Clothes. In our laundry?”

She opens her mouth to respond but can’t, the words never forming. She knows she looks like a complete idiot. Standing in the middle of their small kitchen with her mouth wide open staring at him in shock. She can feel fear bubbling beneath the surface. A boulder sitting heavy in her stomach, preventing her from moving.

“Is this? Artemis. Artemis is this...is this real?” And she can only nod. Tears spilling past her cheeks as she confirms his question. Brucely has finally decided to stop investigating the laundry and rushes to comfort his crying owner.

“I’m gonna be a dad? Artemis...I’m gonna be a dad. We’re going to be parents.” He’s looking at her in shock. Fingers running through his head while his hands shake. “Holy shit. Holy shit!”

And then he’s laughing. Rushing out of the room and coming back clutching the clothes even tighter to his chest. He’s crying with her then. Kissing the top of her head while repeating the same sentences over and over as they sink to the kitchen floor. And she can’t help but laugh a little at his ridiculous reaction even as tears keep coming. 

“Are you ok with this?” She asks in a meek voice. Holding onto Brucely’s neck and avoiding Wally’s gaze.

“Am I ok?  _ Am _ I ok?!” Taking great care he slowly loosens her grip before moving her body to look at him. “Artemis, you just made me a dad. We’re going to be parents. Of course I’m ok with that.”

“Really?”

“Really. Really.”

“But we’re not even married. We haven’t even talked about this before and-” She hates how choked up her voice sounds, all nasally and broken but she’s  _ so _ relieved. 

“This is it,” Wally says pressing their foreheads together. “You’re it for me Art. Ring or no ring, baby or no baby this is it.”

There’s something burning in Wally’s eyes. She feels the power of his words cementing themselves into her skin and she knows the truth. Wally is  _ it _ for her too. 

She gives him a watery smile before leaning forwards and giving him a peck. The feeling of dread she’d been carrying since this morning seems to melt away. Wally carries her over to the couch where he proceeds to fight with Brucely for a spot next to her before resigning himself to the small part of the couch on her other side. His eyes and hands seem drawn to her stomach. His face filled with wonder as he keeps laying kisses on her body.

“When did you find out?”

“I confirmed it this morning. You know I’ve been feeling off for the past couple of days. Well my friends and I were talking and one of them joked I should take a pregnancy test and it got me thinking.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, and you know I was in the middle of changing my birth control so I stopped for a few weeks and that’s definitely enough time.” She knows she is rambling, but she can’t seem to stop. “So I took the test and it was positive, but you know those things aren’t always accurate so I took three more and they too were positive. So today at the doctor they did some lab work and..yeah. They confirmed it.”

“That’s our baby Artemis.”

“Is that all you got out of this conversation?” She asks incredulously. “Wally, we're going to be parents. I mean we’re not even married! We haven’t graduated yet. We barely have time for each other and now we’re going to bring a child into this. Oh god, we’re bringing a child into this shit world. What if someone knows who we are Wally? What if they attack us? What if they attack our baby? What if-”

“Hey, hey. Calm down. Everything’s going to be alright. We're going to be alright.”

“But you don't know that. You can't possibly know that,” she replies, anguish lacing her every word.

“But I do Arty. It’s going to be alright because we’re not alone. We might be two dumb parents who weren’t careful but there is nothing in this world I wouldn’t do for the kid you’re carrying and I’m sure you feel the same way. Besides, that kid is going to be surrounded by the most badass group of aunts and uncles he could ever wish.”

“Or she.”

“Or she,” he corrects himself smiling.

Sometimes she hates how quickly he can calm her. It’s not fair for him to have such a sweet smile. Wally has a way of disarming her that makes her vulnerable to his plans and she secretly loves the feeling. The safety that comes with Wally’s presence. How she doesn’t have to act tough or strong because she knows he’ll do it for her. 

“Alright,” he says kneeling on top of her and peppering her face with kisses. “What can I do to make you calm down huh?”

She snorts, pushing him away until he relents in his kisses. The warmth filling her up is a bit embarrassing and she cringes at what her sister would think knowing Artemis Crock is sitting in this couch imagining having little ginger haired children with Wally West. She wonders if their baby would have his hair. Would it carry her eyes? Maybe he’d be speckled with Wally’s freckles? She wonders if the family she’s imagining will ever become real. 

“Fine,” she says smirking, ”you have to tell my mom.”

“Oh hell no! Artemis,” he whines.

Artemis knows there’s nowhere else she’d rather be. 


End file.
